Hey Alexandra
by Mikaila Railyn Avery
Summary: Mitchie's been on Tour for over a month and Alex misses her girlfriend terribly. One night while the girls are talking on the phone Alex asks Mitchie to sing her to sleep ONESHOT


**Hey Alexandra**

"I'll get it!" 16 year old Alex Russo yelled out as the phone began to ring throughout the apartment. Before anyone else could pick up the phone Alex launched herself over to the couch and grabbed the phone off the coffee table. Seeing the number on the call display she smiled wide as she clicked the talk button.

"Hey baby." Alex smiled from ear to ear, causing her older brother, Justin, to fake gag which Alex responded to by throwing a pillow his way and hitting him in the face.

"Hey, how you doing beautiful?" the girl on the other line asked, causing Alex to blush as she plopped herself on her bed.

"Good, I miss you though, when are you getting back here?" Alex asked with a pout. Mitchie had been gone for the last month and a half on tour and Alex was beginning to miss her terribly.

" 3 more weeks babe, and I miss you more, I really want to see you. A month and a half away from you is way too long." Mitchie added with a slight sigh. The girls had never been apart this long before and after Mitchie had been signed to Hollywood Records earlier that year she was on her first official tour and sadly Alex couldn't go with her due to school.

"A Day is way too long." Alex replied causing Mitchie to giggle slightly. The girls talked for the next hour, mostly about how their days had been and what was going on in life (Mitchie was on tour with Connect 3 which made for some interesting stories for Alex to hear). At around 11 Teresa came in and told her daughter it was time to head to bed. Alex told her mother that she would go to bed soon but by 12 Alex still showed no signs of being tired

"Babe you better get to sleep, you gotta get up for school and we're leaving Denver at 8." Mitchie said as she looked at the clock on her nightstand in the hotel room and saw the time.

"But I'm not tired." Alex whined.

"Sing me to sleep?"

"Since you asked so nicely.." Mitchie replied causing both her and Alex to giggle

"I actually just wrote a song while we've been talking. Wanna hear it?" Mitchie asked. Turning off the bedroom light and getting comfy under her blankets Alex replied with a yes and Mitchie took out her guitar that was sitting on the ground across from her. She put her cellphone on speaker and placed it on her bed and began plucking the strings of her acoustic guitar before beginning her song.

_**Hey Alexandra  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

In the darkness of her bedroom, Alex smiled as she let the phone rest on her ear while her girlfriend continued to sing.

_**Hey Alexandra  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey Alexandra  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey Alexandra  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
there was no way possible Alex could fall more in love with Mitchie. She loved Mitchie more than she had ever loved anyone else, she loved her since the second Mitchie had stepped foot into Tribeca Prep earlier that year and never stopped.

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me**_

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
oh Alex I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  


Alex giggled slightly as her eyes now fought to stay open while her girlfriends voice floated through the phone.

_**Hey Alexandra  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey Alexandra here's to you  
This one's for you**_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

"What you think babe?" Mitchie asked as she turned the speaker phone off and placed the cellphone back against her ear. She waited for a few seconds but no reply came.

"Lex?" Mitchie asked again. Staying as quiet as she could Mitchie could make out light snores coming from the other end, making her giggle at her girlfriends adorable snores.

"Night Lexy." Mitchie said as she kept the phone on, listening to her girlfriends light snores as sleep soon consumed her as well.

**Yeah, this was playing in my head as I listened to Hey There Delilah a while back and finally decided to write it since I had some free time on my hands. Hope y'all like it**

**R&R!**


End file.
